Una de tantas historias
by Argie-Theo
Summary: OneShort! La cajita de chocolates! la 1 maldad de Remus no va a resultar tan facil... ke pasa cuando juntas unos chocolates abandonados, a remus y sus conciencias? Decubrelo aki...has click y entra!.... RR! PLIS!


**Disclaimer:** Nada reconocible es mio, solo la historia y la caja de chocolate, pero si kieren me dicen ke yo comparto, no soy tan egoista como la warner y rowling (y asociados); pero yo igual tome prestado algunos de sus personajes n.n para entretenerme un rato...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

_UNA DE MUCHAS HISTORIAS..._

La CaJiTa De ChOcOLaTeS

- Pero Albus - se kejaba la prof. McGo.- ¿No crees ke ya es tiempo de ponerle un limite?

- Minerva, dejalos en paz, son jóvenes y necesitan liberar energía, además Hog. se volveria muy aburrido sin sus bromas - objetaba a favor de los Merodeadores el prof. Albus Dumbledore, contra la prof jefa de la casa e Gry

- Un pokititi de monotonia no nos vendria mal - bufo ella aa - ¿Monotonia¿y eso ke es? - pregunto extrañano Dumbly - Aki no hay lugar para esa cosa llamada monotonia, Minerva; aki cada día es distinto a otro ¡Son 100 historias diferentes x dia!...

Cerca de ellos, x el mismo pasillo x donde hablaban los profes, paso Remus Lupin, un alumno promedio, con buenas notas, esforzado, responsable,... Todo un Prefecto... salvo cuando estaba con James Potter y/o Sirius Black, es ke esos 2 eran mala influencia hasta para el Director, seriamente hablando...

Llevaba unos cuantos libros en los brazos, camino a la biblioteca, aunk a pesar de estar a unos cuantos corredores de esta no llego a entrar en ella hasta después de varias hrs; y es ke su pekeño desvio era culpa de ke su fino olfato de lobo captó el olor del chocolate: cacao puro con un 30 x cierto de leche, con trocitos de almendra y nuez, envuelto en papel aluminio, cellado dentro de una cajita.

A partir de entonces se dejo llevar x su nariz, la cual guiaba a sus pies indicándole el camino a seguir. Sin darse cuenta llego hasta una puerta donde se detuvo, parecía dar a un aula vacia, pero para asegurarse pego la oreja en la puerta y cuando su sensible sentido de la audición le indicó ke no había nadie ahi dentro ke lo separa de la cajita de cacao puro con un 30 x cierto de leche, con trocitos de almendra y nuez, envuelto en papel aluminio; entró.

Sobre un escritorio estaba la caja ke guardaba tan preciado tesoro, sobre ella se encontraba una rosa roja, ese fue el punto en el ke Remus Lupin comenzó a duda, era lógico ke esacajita tan linda estaba ahi para alguien, y otro alguien la había dejado ahi a proposito para el primer alguien.

- Toma la caja, saca la rosa y llevate la caja; nadie sabrá ke tú fuiste - le dijo su lado malvado, ese típico personaje vestido de rojo con alitas, cuernitos, colita en punta y un tenedor mas alto ke él, aunke seveia igualito a Sirius, con ese típico brillo de niño travieso en la cara muy común en él

- No lo hagas Remus, sabes ke no es correcto - le dijo esta vez su lado bueno, ke aveces se disfrazaba de algo llamado conciencia, esta vez estaba vestido de angelito con aureola, alitas y túnica blanca, con una lira enlas manos, lo único ke no convinaba con esta imagen de inocencie era la cara, ke pertenecia a la de su amigo James, aunke no se parecia al modelo original.

El lobito miraba de un lado al otro a sus "apariciones" sobre sus hombros, x alguna extraña razon se estaba comenzando a sentir mareado...

- Remus, no le vas a hacer caso a este idota ¿verdad? - Sirius

- Yo no soy idiota, eso debes decirlo al mirarte an el espejo - James

- ¡Hey! Nadie se mete con mi espejo ¿eh?

- Uyy ¿Le toke el lado sensible? - le molesto el angelito James

- ¡Claro ke no! además yo no soy el keparace un tremendo tarado con vestido y arpa - contraataco desdeñoso el diablito Sirius

- Esto es una toga y el arpa se llana "lira", grandísimo idiota, fijate ke esto es parte del uniforme ¿O me vas a decir ke la colita es parte del modelo original? - siguio el atake James con una calma sobre natural

- Prefiero mi colita a esa estupida aureolita en tu cabeza - Sirius se estaba picando

- No es estupida, es bastante útil - se defendio el angelito

- Si claro ¿Cómo no? - El diablito envio un misil de sarcasmo puro

- ¿Kieres probar?- Sirius asintio, a lo ke James tomo la aureola ke le alumbraba la cabeza, la sostuvo con ambas manos para luego estirarla como una resortera y soltarla en direccion a la figura roja, la cual callo inconciente x el acertado golpe en la cecera - ¡JA¡Toma eso!... y ¿Ke haras?- le pregunto el angel ke ya no parecia tan angelical a Remus

- No lo sé - contesto el lobito confuso x la situacion

- Te propongo algo - le dijo el mini-James-angelito ke "milagrosamente" habia recuperado su aureolita - ¿Ke te parece si tomás la caja y dejas la rosa? A las chicas les encantan las flores, las prefieren a los chocolates, V.V dicen ke engordan...

- Pe... pero eso no fue lo ke dijo él - contesto el licantropo aun mas confundido ke antes apuntando al diablito-Sirius de bolsillo- inconciente - ¿o no?

- ¿Kieres los chocolates? - pregunto James entre dientes

- Si - Remus asintio efusivamente con la cabeza

- ¿Realmente kieres ESOS chocolates de cacao puro con un 30 x cierto de leche, con trocitos de almendra y nuez, envuelto en papel aluminio, cellado dentro de ESA cajita? - esta vez el angelito apretaba más los dientes y parecia mas molesto

- ¡SI ! - Remus asintio con tantas ganas ke casi se le desencaja la cabeza del cuello x tanto movimiento

- ¡ENTONCES TOMA ESA CAJA! - ordenó James muy molesto señalando el lugar donde estaban los chocolates de cacao puro con un 30 x cierto de leche, con trocitos de almendra y nuez, envuelto en papel aluminio, cellado dentro de una cajita y la rosa; después el Angel-James desaparecio, asi tambien el Sirius-Rojo-inconciente

Remus, luego de analisar el suceso de sus "apariciones" y concluir ke no tenian sentido alguno, se comenzó a acercar lentamente a la caja, su corazón estaba agitado y podía escuchar sus latidos llenando el espacio, esta era, oficialmente, su 1° "Maldad", era la 1° ke hacia sin Sirius o James, aunke fue idea de ellos ¿no? Ellos se le habian aparecido para decirle ke lo hiciera... Ademas no estaba haciendo nada _malo_, solo ba a tomar una cajita ke alguien dejo ahi olvidada, tal vez así ese alguien aprendería a no dejar sus cosas abandonadas, tambien ayudaría a alguna pobre chica a no romper su dieta... Nada de eso era mal, así ke Remus Lupin no estaba haviendo nada _malo_

Con suavidad retiró la rosa y la dejo a un lado sobre los libros e tenia ke ir a dejar a la biblioteca, y tomo la cajita de cacao puro con un 30 x cierto de leche y ... y ya saben el resto..., como si fuera de vidrio y contuviera al más precioso tesoro del mundo... o una cura para la licantropia...; dejo la rosa donde astes estaban los chocolates, tomo nuevamente sus libros (con la cajita sobre ellos) y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse... Oh oh!... la puerta estaba cerrada, él no la había dejado cerrada ¿verdad? algo iba mal, iba muy mal...

Agarro la manilla de la puerta y la giro, pero nada paso..., la puerta estaba cerrada...con llave; intentó de nuevo y... nada, en un atake de desesperacion tiró los libros (con los chocolates) al suelo y trato de forzar la puerta con alguno de sus efectivos metodos

**Priemero:** Empujo

**Segundo:** Tiro

**Tercero:** Le lanzó un Alohomora

**Cuarto:** Puso un pie en la pared y tiró de la manilla de la puerta

**Kinto:** Puso ambos pies en la pared y tiro de la manilla de la puerta

Cuando ninguno de sus "sofisticados" y efectivos metodos funciono, Remus optó x lo sano: golpeo la puerta con sus puños gritando...

- ¡AYUDA¡SAKENME DE AKIII! - pero nada susedio...

Resignado, el sensato Lupin se azoto la cabeza contra la puerta y se dejo caer, resbalando x ella hasta el suelo...

- Nunca saldre de aki, x lo menos no hasta ke llege el Romeo de la rosa y los chocolates...

El lobito miro la caja ke estaba a un lado con rencor, todo ese lio x una maldita caja de exkisito cacao puro con un 30 x cierto de leche, con trocitos de almendra y nuez, envuelto en papel aluminio...

- Ya ke estoy aki...- dijo cogiendo la caja y mirandola, dejando el resto de la frase en el aire para ocupar su mente (y boca) en otra cosa mucho más importante...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Y aki toy yo de nuevo... Este es el primer oneshort ke publico! me hacia ilucion escribir uno y espero ke les guste... va dedicado a todos los ke lo lean, a los ke dejen Reviews, y en especial a mis amigos(de donde sean)...

Espero les guste y me lo hagan saber... ya saben como, dejando un review aprentado el botoncito de mas abajo ke dice "GO" y dandome su opinion, asi se fácil!

Un Besote Grande

**Argie **(Prongsy)


End file.
